1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental x-ray assembly system, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for a dental x-ray assembly system permitting of true vertical positioning thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dental operatories, a dental x-ray system is generally cantileverly positioned by a vertically-dispose shaft member in a mounting frame or bracket mounted to a vertical support member, such as a wall. The dental x-ray assembly includes a horizontally-disposed extension arm member mounted to the vertically-disposed shaft member disposed for rotation in the mounting assembly. At an end of the horizontally-disposed extension arm member remote from the mounting member, there is included vertically-disposed inner and outer positioning arm members articularly-mounted there between to each other. To the outer arm member, there is provided an x-ray tube head assembly extending downwardly from an end of the outer arm member for appropriately positioning an x-ray generating member of the x-ray tube head assembly at a point proximate a patient's oral cavity to effect imaging of such preselect portion thereof.
In mounting of the x-ray dental assembly, it is critical to ensure that an axis of the shaft member is coincident with a vertical line generated by the intersection of vertical planes disposed at right angles to each other to eliminate swing of the x-ray dental assembly to a point of lowest potential energy. Consequently, to effect such a mounting, shims are used between the mounting member and the vertical support member in a trial and error manner to eliminate such swinging of the x-ray dental assembly.